Dark house
by Dama azul 1
Summary: Bienvenido a la oscuridad has sido elejido para convertirte en un hijo de las sombras. mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurro de la nada XD tengan cuidado estas historias estará más rara que nada, os advierto de verdad okis no se parase a nada de ninguna saga que yo haya escrito… prácticamente está en contra de mis principios pero por culpa de Mizu que aposto lo tenemos que hacer. Esto ténganlo claro estas historias en algunos capítulos (en su mayoría) abra lemmons nota (es la primera vez para mí)

No las entretengo así que pase por favor.

**Aclaración soul ester no me pertenece asi como ninguno de sus personajes. **

**Primer capítulo.**

-_**onset of darkness-**_

Era de noche en la ciudad de la muerte, las calles eran iluminadas solamente por la tenues lámparas de las calle, ni una alma deambulaba por ese lugar de perdición.

Hasta que en lo oscuro de un calle se escucho un discuta entre un grupo de jóvenes, no parecía que era solo un juego era más serio.

-Ey Evans no te da pena haber nacido una familia de asesinos.- le grito un chico dándole un golpe en la cara. Pero el chico de cabello blanco no respondía a los insultos.

-hey kilki déjalo este es un pobre diablo ya nos divertimos lo suficiente con el-

-no yo quiero que page por lo que le hizo su familia a mi padre… tiene que pagar con su vida-

Una joven chica paso por aquel lugar, parecía disgustada y al mismo tiempo entretenida.

-ustedes dos porque tratan de ese modo a mi iniciado- los miro fría mente, en su manos portaba una gran y negra guadaña les hizo un gesto retador pero amenazante.

-eres un reclutador –gruño el chico de lentes y peinado extravagante.

-así es hay algún problema par de humanos insignificantes- levanto la voz pero continuaba siendo refinada.

La chica traía puesto un vestido negro corto con mangas largas por separado, en el cuello traía el complemento del vestido, mientras que de sus cintura caía un cinta blanca con un cruz al final, zapatos de charol negros y medias cortas con encaje. El cabello lo traía recogido en dos coletas con listones negros.

-o desean que tome sus vidas sin necesidad- continua con un tono malicioso.

-maka eres una sádica- se escucho una segunda voz-yo no te he enseñado eso hija-

-es verdad pero a mí me agrada- su sonrisa era más maniata que linda. Da un par de pasos hacia los chicos y a uno llamado Ox le apunta con la guadaña.

-jugamos chicos- de inmediato ambos salieron corriendo sin decir una sola palabra.

-maka te excediste que dirá shinigami-sama- le reclama la guadaña transformándose nuevamente en humano este era de cabello pelirrojo y de ojos color agua. – hija tienes que cuidar tus modales aun eres un demonio no llegas ni a aprendiz de shinigami.-

-lo sé papá…- volta tiernamente a el hombre- yo me encargare de lo demás él me corresponde a mi-

-¿a que te refieres con demonios? – Al parecer había perdido el conocimiento pero seguía lo suficientemente despierto para reclamar.- ¿Qué quieres con migo?-

-no es lugar para conversar…- camina hacia el chico de cabello blanco y lo toma recargándolo en su espalda. – Spirit te puedes retirar yo me encargo de lo demás dudo que quieras presenciar lo que sigue- lo mira pervertida mente de reojo.

Spirit solo se sonrojo desapareció transformándose en niebla.

-bien Soul vamos a divertirnos un poco- divertida olfatea el cabello del Soul.

Repiten a acción de Spirit solo que estos llegaron a una casa que Soul reconoció de inmediato.

-esta es…- no termina la oración-

-correcto este es el lugar en donde te encontraron los Evans hace 15 años abandonado- lo rodea con un abrazo recargando su cuello en el hombro de Soul.- tú naciste como demonio pero jamás de diste cuenta Soul.-

-no bromes- se aleja de ella. Se destantea de un momento a otro porque toda la escena cambio totalmente de una sala abandonada a una recamara de la misma casa solo que esta habitación era de color blanco y estaba muy bien arreglada.

-nee Soul sabes para que me han mandado- le comienza a asechar poco a poco.

-aléjate…- le advierte.

-me pregunto si tu superaras el cambio… bueno para eso solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.- Suspira – me pregunto si shinigami- sama tendría razón y tu eres mi compañero adecuado.-

Avanza hasta estar frene a él. Lo arroja hasta la cama y se coloca sobre de Soul.

-mejor no me quedo con la duda –

Se abalanza sobre de sus labios, el beso era tan repentino que hizo que Soul se tratara de alejar de Maka, esta lo tomo de las manos sometiéndolo sobre de la cama. Se aleja de él lentamente mirándolo a los ojos.

-sabes tan bien Soul – sonríe amplia ampliamente – te lo han dicho alguna vez.-

A Soul todavía lo tenía sometido sobre la cama, agitado puesto a que le había faltado la respiración. Tomando ventaja de ello, Maka comienza a desabrochar su camisa dejándolo expuesto. Sin perder tiempo Maka se recuesta un momento sobre el pecho de Soul. Escuchando detenidamente sus latidos.

-me tranquilizan tanto-murmura –eres tan tranquilizador creo que tu eres mi elegido-

Sonríe maliciosamente y comienza a lamer tu pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual comienza a besar parte por parte hasta llegar nuevamente a su boca.

-esto sí es divertido- ríe.

-¿qué quieres conmigo? – fue capaz de quitarse a la chica para hablar. Y cambia de posición con brusquedad, de tal modo de que ella quedo debajo de él.

- respóndeme- esta vez Soul la tenía sometida a Maka

-yo nada solo dime que es lo que tú quieres- su respuesta era ilógica, Soul no conocía a la chica que lo había besado con tanta intensidad que pensó que era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida. De inmediato el sintió el impulso de de besarla.

-¿qué pasa?- le pregunta- ya te arrepentiste-

Terminando esas palabras Soul era el que la besaba desesperada mente, era como si necesitara respirar y la única forma de poder hacerlo fuera besándola.

Divertida de igual manera dejo que Soul hiciera con ella lo que el deseara. Desesperado Soul desabrocho el adorno del cuello de Maka y comenzó a lamer su cuello.

-no te vayas a sobre pasar de acuerdo Soul-

Soul mordió con gran fuerza el cuello de Maka tan fuerte que la hizo soltar un pequeño quejido del dolor. Tan pronto como ocurrió esto la boca de Soul se lleno de un dulce y cálido liquido color carmesí.

Tomo al principio pequeños sorbos pero después tomo tanta que su camisa se empapo completamente del rojo de la sangre.

-¿Qué diablos me pasa?- recobro su mente y exaltado soltó el cuerpo inerte de Maka.

-¿se supone que yo hice esto? –se voltea y ve todo con más claridad el haba tomado la sangre de una chica y la chica era un demonio ¿que se suponía que haría ahora? Sintió que dé tras de él lo tomaban débilmente.

-descuida te acostumbraras a esto tan pronto te aceptes como eres- cayo inconsciente pero seguía teniéndolo en su abrazo.

-mejor duerme Soul- fue lo último que pronuncio.

-¿Qué diablos me ocurre?- su vista comenzó a nublarse, y al igual que Maka quedo dormido.

_**Bueno esto es todito esperen el siguiente dentro de no se…… voy a andar algo ocupada así que no pongo fecha. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul eater no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes. **

**maka pov.**

Soul todavía se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de la enfermería creo que nuevamente me había vuelto a sobre pasar con un iniciado. Bueno me lamentare de eso mas tarde por hoy estoy sumamente complacida.

-Maka-chan- escuche la vos de Tsubaki de tras de mí. Ella era una amiga de cuarto año. Había ingresado a la escuela de demonios hace medio año.

-Tsubaki-chan ¡hace tiempo que no te veía!- le saludo eufóricamente dándole un gran abrazo y después dándole una reverencia como es debido, a pesar de que fuéramos amigas muy apagadas, el consejo de demonios y el director no concebían que nos tratáramos como los humanos. Esa era una de las 888 reglas puestas por el director.

-he estado muy ocupado con mi elegido-suspiro- es un tanto interactivo pero es muy agradable- sonríe alegremente. El chico que le había tocado era toda una fichita. Pero ella es lo suficientemente paciente como para soportarle sin perder los estribos.

-si me imagino Black Star es muy escandaloso- le respondí. Entro a la habitación en ese momento Crona, ella al igual que yo era de tercer año solo que había llegado solo hace 3 semanas.

-Maka ¿Dónde te has metido? te he buscado durante horas…-se acerco tímidamente – ya sebes que no sé cómo tratar con Kalona para cuando te busca.-

-¡QUE!- exclamo detrás de mi Tsubaki.

–Otra vez te ha estado buscando en vampiro de sexo año-su cara era muy seria – Maka no debes de ir, tu ya tienes a Soul-kun tu ya no tienes relación con él-

-lose –suspiro tengo que informarle después de todo fue mi culpa en primer lugar haberme enrollado con el-

-Maka- me llama desanimada.

-tranquila Crona yo me encargo gracias por avisarme- le pongo la mano en hombro.

-Tsubaki te importaría cuidar a Soul por un par de minutos-

-he, si no habrá problema-

Salí de la enfermería para ver a Kalona, el fue el que me trajo a la escuela por primera vez sin embargo, los maestros decidieron que no debíamos estar juntos por dos simples razones.

La primera es porque está prohibida rotundamente la interacción de demonios y vampiros.

Y la segunda porque si él seguía tomando mi sangre, terminaría convirtiéndose en un Kishin completo.

Sabía que sería un tanto difícil, explicarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero, es lo necesario.

Vire a derecha después de pasar la cafetería y continúe caminando por el jardín de los de sexto de la escuela de vampiros.

-os explicare esta escuela es algo parecido a un refugio para todas aquellas personas que ha elegido el infierno para vivir en el, esto depende mucho de la persona y sus pecados, no tiene mucho que ver la clase social o la raza simplemente te elijen y te mandan al infierno-

(_Créanme no es literal) XD_

-Maka que gusto verte - grito desde el otro lado de la puerta Nefertari, ella es una vampira inicia por extraño que parezca fuimos traídas el mismo día a la escuela por el mismo reclutador. Solo que como ella es vampiro y yo demonio podemos vernos muy pocas veces. Ella es una chica alta, de cabello de tono cobrizo, tez morena y grandes ojos de color verde musgo.

-Nefetari hace tanto que no te veía ¿Qué tal te ha ido?-

-bien bueno dentro de lo que viene siendo claro está…- sonríe muy forzadamente

-¡¿superaste lo de la sangre?-

-no…- su cara era desanimada.

-bueno…- me sentí incomoda- dime ¿no has visto a Kalona? Necesito verle.-

-recuerdo haberle visto en un pasillo hace unos 10 minutos con unos chicos en la librería-

-gracias yo lo busco entonces…. Nos vemos – me despido rápidamente sin dejarle terminar.

-pero…-

Empecé a buscar por varios corredores en donde solía estar pero no le encontré así que decidí adentrarme, mas en los corredizos.

-Kalona ¿estás por aquí?... responde- le grite

-moo a este paso no le encontrare…- me resigne -mejor me voy mis clases ya van a dar inicio y tengo que ver como esta Soul, arreglare esto más adelante-

Di un paso en dirección contraria cuando alguien méjalo de la mano, me azoto en la pared y me arrincono por completo.

-¿de qué querías hablar Maka-chan?- me susurro era Kalona nuevamente con sus juegos a cosantes.

**soul pov.**

Después de esta noche no deseo volver a ver a una chica.

-nee Tsubaki ¿en verdad este chico es un demonio?- dijo una voz preocupada.

-claro de si Crona si no, no hubiera traspasado el campo de fuerza- respondió una más amable y serena.

Poco a poco recobre el conocimiento y lo primero que tuve en mi cara era una extraña chica de cabello rosa mirándome asustada.

-ha!- grite de la impresión.

-haa!- grito ella por el susto. De inmediato se escondió detrás de otra chica pero ella tenía el cabello negro.

-no sé cómo tratar con las personas que gritan- murmuro mirándome.

-venga Crona no hay porque temer Soul-kun no muerde- le acaricio el cabello.

-¿o sí?- me miro pensativo

-no – negué rápidamente.- ¿Dónde diablos estoy?-

-el infierno- respondieron al unisonó.

Me disculparan todo pero hasta aquí el capitulo pero no os preocupes continuara con el sig. Capitulo.

**Nuevo capítulo**

**–un contrato mas, un humano menos-**

**Qué pasaría si estuvieras viendo lo que no debías y pensar lo que menos imaginabas**.


End file.
